


truth seeker (a secret worth keeping)

by enchantedhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hosie, Injury, Love Confessions, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedhosie/pseuds/enchantedhosie
Summary: Hope Mikaelson doesn’t let anyone in. Doesn’t let anyone break the walls around her and her heart. At least, that’s how she used to be… until she met Josette Saltzman.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	truth seeker (a secret worth keeping)

Hope Mikaelson doesn’t let anyone in. Doesn’t let anyone break the walls around her and her heart. At least, that’s how she used to be… until she met Josette Saltzman.

The irony of all of this is that she’s not even friends with the other girl. They know each other, of course. After all, Hope’s father was deeply in love with Josie’s mother. So yeah, Hope has been in love with Josie for as long as she can remember. Hope loves how Josie's smile can light up a room. She loves how the world stops everytime they're in the same room. She loves how her heart stops everytime Josie looks at her, evn if it is for a milisecond. She loves her because Josie is the only one capable of making her truly happy. 

Hope knows that Josie loving her back was impossible, I mean, she thinks the other girl doesn’t even like her as a friend. But that doesn’t stop the blue eyed of falling for Josie a little more every day. It also doesn’t stop the thoughts that run though Hope’s mind every minute of the day. Thoughts about Josie kissing her, holding her hand, sleeping against her chest, laughing together about some dumb jokes. Hope holds onto those thoughts like they're the only thing keeping her alive. Not like she would admit that to someone. In fact, she’s too far on another galaxy that she doesn’t notice someone’s been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes. Hope comes back to reality, and she doesn’t know if this is a dream or a nightmare, probably a little bit of both, because the one trying to talk with her is none other than Josette Saltzman.

“Sorry, my mind was somewhere else”, Hope says with an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, I can tell”, Josie laughs. Hope swears that’s the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard, and she gets lost in her thoughts again. Josie snaps her fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality. Again.

“Fuck, sorry”, Hope apologizes.

“It’s okay, don’t worry” Josie says, looking nervous. 

“Did you need something?”, Hope asks, “We haven’t talk in a while”. And she’s right. Her and the Saltzman twin only talk when its completely necessary, and their conversations consist mostly in hellos and goodbyes.

“No… I mean, yes. Well, I don’t need something, my father does. He asked me to tell you there’s another monster on the loose and that he really could use your help”. Josie says like she doesn’t want to be there, and Hope gets up immediately. She starts running without worrying on saying a “thank you” or a “goodbye” to Josie. 

She can’t believe she’s probably putting everyone in danger for thinking about someone who doesn’t even want to talk with her. She gets in contact with Alaric and gets where he is less than 5 minutes. _Thank you, tribid biology_ , she thinks.

“Sorry Alaric, I was busy” she says when she reaches the older Saltzman. She isn’t lying though; she was actually busy. Thinking about Josie, but Alaric doesn’t need to know that.

“Don’t worry, you’re here now” Alaric answers.

“What’s the monster?”, Hope asks, wanting to distract herself for the first moment on the day.

“It’s a truth-seeking monster. It kills anyone who doesn’t want to tell him a secret”, Alaric says, and Hope gets a little worried. There are some secrets she does not want to share, at least not in front of Alaric.

“What we should do about him?”, the blue-eyed asks, hoping that Alaric isn’t thinking about teamwork.

“We should split up, I think it will be better if the monster only has to fight the secrets of just one of us. Plus… I have some secrets I prefer to keep”, Alaric says, and Hope swears she saw a little of embarrassment in Alaric’s features. Now, she’s interested in what things the Headmaster hides, but she decides they do not have time for that.

They go on separate ways, and Hope starts looking for the monster. She’s been searching for what she feels like forever and when she’s ready to call Ric and ask him to work together (even if that means sharing her deepest secret), she founds the monster. The monster notices her quickly, and Hope thinks the monster can probably smells the secrets insider her.

“Well, well, well… look what we have here”, the monster says with an evil smile.

“You’re not going to cause any more harm”, she says quickly, and she feels her wolf side wanting to come out. She knows it will really help her in case of a fight, but she decides to stay in her human form.

The monster laughs. “Am I not? For what I can tell, you have a pretty secret that deserves to be shared. A big one, must I add”, the monsters says when he sees the worried look on Hope’s face, and his smile grows bigger.

“I’d rather die before I tell you a single thing about me”, Hope answers. People knowing she has a weakness was too dangerous. She prefers to be in pain before causing any harm to Josie.

"If that’s what you wish for”. The monster says and then proceeds to attack Hope. It misses her just by an inch, and Hope gets ready to fight back.

The monster attacks her again with an incredible strength. Hope doesn’t know how this monster can be that strong, but she still defends herself. They’ve been fighting for a couple minutes before it hits her. The monster gets his strength from people’s secret, and the darkest the secret, the amount of power it gets. So, she starts telling some little secrets. Like how her aunt Freya was her favorite relative besides her mother and her father. How she broke Alaric’s favorite magic artefact when she was 15. She keeps doing it, until she notices a grimace of pain in the monster’s features. But still, it isn’t enough. Her biggest secret, and the one that could defeat the monster, it still well hidden in the most profound place of her mind. She decides to attack. There’s no way in hell she’s going to tell a fucking monster she’s in love with Josie. The keep fighting each other, and the monster starts to provoke her.

“I bet this secret has something to do with love, doesn’t it?”, the monster says, and he laughs. “Unrequited love, if you’re fighting this much to keep it hidden”. Hope gets mad. Her telling herself that Josie doesn’t love her back it's alright, because it was for her own good. But listening the same for a filthy creature was enough for her patience. So, she decides to transform into a wolf.

The time it takes her to change to her wolf form it’s the exact time the monster decides to strike, and his blow isso strong that sents Hope directly to the ground. Hope screams in pain, she knows she’s going to heal, but she doesn't know if it will be fastly enough for her to defend herself. Her eyes start to get blurry because of the pain, and she’s ready to give up.

_Dying because I don’t want to share a secret, pathetic_ , Hope thinks.

She hears Ric getting closer, and she wants to scream. Wants to tell him to go away. That the monster doesn’t need to feed on more secrets. Doesn’t need more power.

The monster gets ready to give her one last blow, and Hope thinks this is everything. The end of the famous tribid. The end of the famous Hope Mikaelson. So… she closes her eyes. She thinks about Josie, and how she didn’t say goodbye. Thinks about Josie, and how she will never tell her about her feelings. She wants Josie to be her last thought.

She’s ready to give up, but anything comes. She was focusing so much on her feelings that she didn’t notice that Alaric was in front of her, screaming her name. She opens her eyes and sees the monster besides her… dead.

“Come on, Hope. Let’s get you to the school. You look like shit”, Ric says, helping her to stand up.

“I feel worse, trust me”, Hope answers, trying to hide the pain in her voice. “How did you kill him?”

“I told him my most embarrassing secret and I guess it was too much for him to handle. It got distracted for a few seconds, like he couldn’t believe what he just heard. And I shot him”. Ric answers, not meeting Hope’ eyes.

“What was it?”, Hope asks, almost laughing. She’s never seen Ric being this embarrassed.

“You didn’t hear it?”, the Saltzman asks doubtful.

“No. If you didn’t notice it, I was kind of ready to meet my parents again”, she says, remembering how the monster almost killed her.

“Well, then you will never know”, Ric says laughing, but Hope knows it's only to make her feel better. After all, she doesn’t talk about her parents, let alone joking about something related to them.

She spends the rest of the way back to the school trying to get Alaric to tell her his secret. It helps her to focus on other thing that the constant pain she feels every step she takes. If she passes out, she doesn’t remember it. She wakes up in a bed in the infirmary, completely healed but still felling a little soared. She tries to stand up, and that’s when she notices her.

Josie Saltzman is sitting in a chair next to Hope’s bed. She’s sleeping in a position that looks uncomfortable but must be pleasing to the brown-eyed since she hasn’t notice that Hope woke up. Hope tries to run away. She prefers to be a coward than having to face Josie, but she doesn’t notice the chair on the other side of her bed. She stumbles with it, what scares Josie. And great, now she will have to explain why she was trying to escape. She knows Josie would be mad, and for a split second, Hope prefers to be fighting again the truth-seeking monster than face an angry Josette Saltzman.

She’s ready for Josie to say something, to even slap her. But instead, the brunette girl starts laughing. She laughs like she was the witness of the funniest thing ever. And Hope is sure that’s the most beautiful sound in the world. And hey, you can’t blame a girl for being whipped.

“Only Hope Mikaelson would try to escape and ruin it in the process”, Josie says, still laughing.

“Cons of being a tribid, I guess”. Hope answers, ashamed.

They fall into a silence after that, and it helps Hope wonder what the other girl was doing there. They’re not friends. Josie doesn’t have a reason for being there.

“How do you feel?”, Josie finally says, and Hope is confused at the sudden concern of the other girl but decides to answer anyways.

“I’ve been better. You should have seen the other guy”. Hope says, and she wants to slap herself. She was about to die. For keeping a secret. _A secret worth of keeping_ , she adds.

“Hope, you can’t keep doing this to yourself”, Josie says, and there it is again. The concern. The fear. She takes one of Hope’s hand with her own, and Hope’ heart starts doing some mortal jumps. _Please, don’t let Josie notice it_ ; she thinks. “You can’t keep putting yourself in danger just to protect us. To protect your friends”.

“Well, I kind of was born for this, wasn’t I? To be our protector. Our savior. I’m a tribid, for God’ sake”. She says, And she’s mad. She’s mad because Josie only see her as a friend. She’s mad because she was willing to die for someone who only see her as a fucking friend. Yes, she’d die for Josie a thousand times if that means that the younger girl would be safe, but that doesn’t stop her of getting mad.

She looks at Josie, and the girl looks like she’s about to say something. Confusion and doubt in her features, and Hope wonders what’s in the girl’s mind.

“Please Hope, promise me you’re not going to put yourself in that kind of danger again”. Josie says, with tears forming in her eyes.

“Why do you care?”, Hope asks, “We’re not even friends. And as I recall, you don’t even talk to me anymore”. Hope says, and she feels getting angrier by the second. She knows Josie didn’t do anything. But she’s tired. She’s so fucking tired of being in love with someone so perfect and so impossible for her. She’s tired of Josie giving her just friendship when she wants more. She's tired of unrequited love.

Josie starts crying, and Hope regrets everything she just said. She’s ruining the only actual conversation she's having with Josie after months of just cordiality.

Josie gets up, ready to leave, but Hope doesn’t let her. She holds Josie’s hands like her life depends on it. And it probably does.

“Tell me, Josie. Please. Why do you care?”, the tribid asks, tears forming in hear eyes for the pain she inflicted in Josie seconds ago.

Josie keeps crying, and Hope wants to hug her. Wants to hold her and say she’s sorry.

“Why Josie? Why the fuck do you care?”, Hope insists, her voice sounding stranded for all the tears she’s holding.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”, Josie screams. “Because I’ve been in love with you since we were kids”, the Saltzman says, and then falls into the chair in defeat, tears falling from her eyes.

And here it is. Here’s the day Hope’s been dreaming for. The day she always wished for.

**Josette Saltzman loves her back.**

And for some reason, she gets paralyzed. She doesn’t say anything. The love of her life is telling her she loves her and the Mikaelson doesn’t say a single thing. It's when she feels Josie trying to free her hand when Hope comes back to life. And she takes a decision that she knows will change both of her life’s.

She kisses Josie. She kisses Josie like her lips are on fire, and Josie’s lips are the water that could help her extinguish it. She kisses Josie like the younger girl might vanish in any second.

Kissing Josie was like a soft rain on a summer evening. Like every part of her is alive. Kissing Josie was better than what she dreamed of. And Hope decides she has a new favorite thing to do: kissing Josette Saltzman.

They kiss until the need of breath is inevitable, and they separate. They rest their foreheads together, smiling at each other with stars in their eyes. And Josie kisses her again.

It was like Josie’s lips were asking Hope if she loves her, and Hope’s lips answered "yes, I love you, I fucking love you”.

The need of air makes them break apart again, and Hope smiles.

“I love you too”, she finally says. And Josie smiles. And Hope swears she will never get tired of seeing the other girl smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hosie one-shot, and I was scared to post it because I'm actually afraid of people reading what I write. 
> 
> I know Hope can basically beat every monster/creature, but I really liked writing her from this perspective. I haven't watched the second season of Legacies, so I don't know a lot about the monsters. 
> 
> English isn't my first language. Sorry for any mistake you may find.
> 
> You can find me in twitter: @luthorsmcgrath


End file.
